


To Have A Family

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: To Have A Family Series [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And past child rape, F/F, Foster Care, Foster Parents, George and Alex are the good ones, Hamildad, Jefferson is a dick, M/M, Multi, Non-binary Laf, Protect the Philip, Protective George, Washingdad, Whamilton - Freeform, mentions of abuse, protective Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Philip was orphaned when he was 6. Now 8 he has been through 13 foster homes and has been abused in many of them. When his social worker Kitty places him in the care of George Washington and Alexander Hamilton. He will finally learn what it is like to be loved for the first time in 2 years.





	1. The 14th Placement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first Hamilton Fanfic! I am a little nervous to post this but I am confident enough to post it. Hope you all enjoy it! read the end for notes!

It was cold and an 8 year old Philip was soaked from head to toe. He had run from foster home number 13; Mr. George Eacker. Philip had been there for 5 months. The first couple months Mr Eacker had seemed kind in the beginning but come month 3, Mr. Eacker had lost his job making him a heavily drinker. Philip should have been used to this by now. With Mr. Eacker, Philip had thought he was clear of the beatings. Boy was he wrong. Philip had gone to a friend's house today after school and he had forgotten to tell his foster father. This resulted in the boy getting a beating upon his arrival at the house. Mr. Eacker had fallen asleep a few minutes after the beating and that was when young Philip made his escape. Philip knew his social worker worked late so having known the location by heart, Philip had run the 5 miles to Catherine "Kitty" Livingston's office.

"Pip?" Kitty calls having seen the boy walk up the steps of her office. Philip turns and his social worker gasps. "Oh Pip! Come inside!" Kitty says putting her jacket on the poor boy and ushering him inside.  "Did Mr. Eacker do this to you Philip?" Kitty says kneeling down in front of the boy. The drenched boy nods. "Oh Philip." The woman says going to a drawer that was filled with children's clothes. Philip was not the only one who would run to the woman's office in the middle of a rain storm. Kitty finds the boy's size and hands the young boy the clothes. "Go get dry sweetheart and I'm gonna make a few phone calls. Alright?" Kitty says softly. Philip nods and leaves. Kitty sighs and does her normal routine when it comes to cases like Philip's. After she was done came the hard part. Finding Philip his new placement. She turns to a file that was sitting on her desk and she picks it up and opens it, smiling at the names on the file. This was the perfect couple for young Philip. Kitty picked up her phone and made the call. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alexander Washington formally know as "Hamilton" exits his study as soon as he hears the front door to Mt. Vernon open.  His husband was just arriving home from work. Alexander knew this because he had left the office 2 hours before his husband was supposed to leave (He was the boss after all). Usually they would go together but George had to go in early for a board meeting today. Alexander comes down the stairs to see his husband greeting their dogs. George stands up after greeting "Sweet Lips" and "Vulcan" When Alex had first started dating George and he had met the older man's dogs for the first time he admitted that the names were a little odd, but as he got used to them. He couldn't help but be fond of the names now. "Hi." Alex says smiling. "Hello darling." George says happily as his husband wrapped his arms around the older man's waist. George places a gentle kiss on Alex's head. "I don't know how you deal with Jefferson all day." George says finally. "What did Jefferfuck do?" Alex says as his husband scolds him for the language. "I believe you already know." George says. "was he complaining about our marriage again?" Alex says. "Mhm" George hums as he takes off his coat. Alex sighs. "Of course he was, it's his favorite topic." Alex mutters under his breath. George chuckles as he takes off his shoes. He rolls up his sleeves and heads into the kitchen to get dinner started as the phone rings.

"Alexander can you get that?" George calls. "Yea." Alex says as he makes his way to the phone, the dogs following. "Washington residence." Alex says a smile still coming to his face as the name Washington rolls off his tongue. They had been married for 2 years and Alex still got giddy whenever the name Washington was said. Hell even the sight of George made the younger man giddy still. His friends made fun of him for it and called him a lovesick puppy. "Mr. Alexander Hamilton?" A voice on the other line says. "This is he." Alex says. He only used Hamilton for certain things. "Hi Mr. Hamilton, it's Kitty Livingston I was the social worker you and your husband spoke to 4 months ago?"  Kitty says. Alex stumbles back a little. "Ms. Livingston! Hello!" Alex says a little louder than normal so he could get George's attention. It worked cause soon he hears footsteps making their way from the kitchen to the dining room. How can I help you Ms. Livingston?" Alex says putting the phone on speaker. "Well I was calling to inform you that I have finally found a placement for you." Kitty says as George's eyes widen. "You have?" George says. "yes Mr. Washington I have. I have faxed over his case file with all his information." Kitty says. George rushes up the stairs and returns with a stack of papers in his hands. "His name is Philip, He's 8 and he was orphaned when he was 6. His parents were killed in a car crash on the way to Pip's school." kitty says. "2 years? He's been in the system for 2 years?" Alex says. "yes Mr. Hamilton he has been in 13 foster homes and I just had him pulled from the 13th home. He's been abused in most of them, He's a very smart boy, quiet and shy but he's very smart I can assure you." The woman states on the phone. "Kitty can we put you on hold while we discuss this?" George says. "Of course Mr. Washington. I will go check on Pip, take as much time as you need." Kitty says. The older man puts the phone on hold

"George you know what it was like for me in the system. I never got out of it." Alex says. "Hell I have been through the abuse George you have seen my scars." Alex says as his husband nods. "Are we ready for this though?" George says. "We were ready for this 4 months ago." The younger man says. 'yes but they denied us multiple times before we got to Kitty." George says. "And Kitty accepted us. George we are ready. We have the room and everything ready." Alex says. "I think we should do this, besides when will we have the opportunity like this again?" Alex says. "You're right. Let's do It." George says. His husband squeals as he kisses him and  George chuckles as he puts Kitty off hold.  "Ms. Livingston?" George says. "i am here." Kitty says. "When can you have him here by?" George says. They couldn't tell but at the other end of the line Kitty was smiling. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Philip Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip arrives at Mt Vernon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Wow 2 chapters in the sum of 24 hours? O: you guys are sure lucky!! See the end for notes!

Phillip sat in the front seat of Kitty's car as the woman drove the 2 Hours to Mt. Vernon. Philip was terrified at the thought of having not 1 man in the house but 2 men. Kitty told him that they were harmless and that one of the men was also in foster care. But Philip wouldn't believe it. Won't believe it. They look nice at first but then you mess you and that's when the beatings start. "Pip buddy? We're here bud". Kitty says. Philip pulls the backpack tighter to his chest. "It's okay Philip I promise. I will not ever put you in a home that's wasn't safe. I did background checks on both of these men. They are fine Pip I promise." Kitty says. Philip slowly nods and the two get out of the car. Phillip looks at the house. It was huge. Bigger than any of the houses he has been in! "Big huh? Mr. Washington owns a law firm. His Husband Alexander works with him". Kitty says." Philip they have dogs". Kitty adds and Philip shoots his head up. "I thought that might get you." Kitty says smiling as she approaches the door and rings the door bell.

Philip has his head down when the door opens. "Mr. Washington! Hello!" Kitty says happily. Ms. Livingston. Nice to see you again. Phillip hears a deep voice say. "Oh please call me Kitty." Kitty says. "Then call me George." Philip hears the man say. "And this little guy is Philip." Kitty says ruffling his hair. "Pip can you say hi?" Kitty says. Philip looks up and sees George for the first time. "Hi there. You must be Philip." George says giving him a small smile. "Come in both of you." George says. "Alex darling they are here!" George calls. Philip looked around the place with wide eyes  that he didn't hear a third voice join them. "Philip." Kitty's voice brings him back. Philip looks at his social worker. "This is Alexander. Mr. Washington's partner." Kitty says. Philip looks at the other man. "Hi you must be Philip." Alex says. Philip nods slowly. "We are so excited to have you here Philip." Alex continues. Don't trust them Phil. Don't TRUST. His mind says to him. Kitty hands George some papers to fill out. "Easy process very simple." Kitty assures him. George nods. "Darling why don't you show Philip around yea?" George says. Alex nods." Come on kiddo. I'll show you all my favorite places!" Alex says.

Alex shows him the library and Philip was in aw. "I spend hours in here on my days off." He hears Alex say. "Kitty says you're super smart. Have you read many books?" Alex says. Philip shrugs. "Do you like to read or write?" Alex says trying again. The boy nods. "Perfect then we will get along just fine." Alex says. We will see. Philip thinks. "I'm sure Kitty told you about the dogs. Come on. I'll show you them." Alex says. That perks Philip up and he eagerly follows the man to the basement. "We kept them down here cause we weren't sure what you thought about them, but seeing how you perked up." Alex says opening the door. As soon as he does two dogs bolt out of the room. "Sweet Lips! Vulcan! Hey. Down." Alex commands. Philip looks at the man and gives him a look. "I know the names are odd. Don't worry they will grow on you." Alex says smiling. Philip bends down and the dogs come forward and sniff him curious. Sweet Lips puts her paws on the boy and licks his cheek. "Sweet Lips. Down." Alex says. Philip let's out a giggle. "It means she likes you." Alex says. Philip smiles. "I guess they can come out. Come on I'll show you your room." Alex says. Philip gets up and rubs the dogs heads and they follow the boy and one of their owners up the stairs.

"This is mine and George's room don't be afraid to come in there to ask for something. Just knock first okay?" Alex says smiling Philip nods. "And here's your room buddy." Alex says opening the door. Philip steps in and he looks around the room awestruck. "It's a little big but it's roomy." Alex says. Philip puts his bag down. "Is this all mine?" Philip squeaks out. Alex nods. "Yeah buddy. All yours." Alex says. Philip looks amazed. Kitty and George soon join them. "Woah Pip. Look at this room!" Kitty says making Philip smile. "Who are your friends buddy?" Kitty says seeing the dogs in the room. Philip whispers in Kitty's ear making her laugh. "Those are some unique names Pip don't you think?" Kitty says winking. Philip nods. "Well buddy. I have to go. But you have my number and so do Alex and George okay?" Kitty says. Philip says. "I'll be back in 3 weeks to check in." Kitty says. Philip gives her a hug. "I think you will like it here bud." Kitty says softly. Philip nods. "I'll walk you down." George says commanding the dogs to follow. Philip pets the dogs goodbye and he heads to his backpack and carefully takes out his stuff (which wasn't much). He looks at Alex for permission. "Don't have to ask for anything in this room bud. It's all yours." Alex says. Philip smiles and he makes his way to the dresser. "We bought you a few clothes to start it's not much but Kitty gave us your clothing sizes." Alex says as the boy stares at the clothes in the dresser. No one had given Philip anything. Not since his parents died. Philip turns and runs to give Alex a hug. The man is shocked at first but hugs the boy back. "Thank you." Philip says. "You're welcome." Alex says. He sees his husband in the corner of his eye smiling. Yeah. They could do this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at little Pip being all cute with the doggos. This is my Valentine's gift to you! Happy Valentine's day! 
> 
> Find me at Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/speedilyunabashedhologram


	3. Back to work and the friends find out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes back to work and everyone finds out that George and Alex have a foster son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! so seeing as I have work all weekend I wanted to get a chapter up! I also have no school Monday and Tuesday so I might upload another chapter during those 2 days. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter it is a little longer than the last 2 but that's okay by me! :)

  After calling out for a few days. Alex was going back to work. George however since he was the boss and could decide when his days off were, he was gonna stay home with Philip and work from his home office. Speaking of Philip, The boy was slowly but not entirely, warming up to the two men. He still didn't fully trust them which Alex and George expected. So there Alex was at 5 am. Getting ready for work. He was downstairs making coffee when he hears the sound of paws hitting the wood floors which could only mean one thing, Philip was awake. Sweet Lips and Vulcan would not leave the little boy's side at all only when it was time to go on walks or it was time for food. Alex turns to see Philip standing there bleary eyed and his hair sticking up.

"Hey there kiddo. What are you doing up?" Alex says. Philip still didn't like to talk. The two Men were totally fine with that. "Can you not sleep?" Alex says. The boy shakes his head. "Bad dream?" He says. Philip nods. "Come on bud. Back up to bed we go." Alex says as he does a low whistle for the dogs to follow. He gets Philip back into bed and the dogs jump on the bed, Alex scolding them for getting on the bed. Philip waved his hand to let him know it was okay. "Okay buddy well you go back to sleep. George is gonna stay home with you today okay? I'm going back to the office." Alex says. Philip gets a look of fear in his eyes. "It's okay buddy." Alex says. He sees His Husband leaning on their bedroom door frame. "Hey wanna know a secret?" Alex whispers. Philip nods. "George is a big old softie. He's harmless. He may look scary but he's really a big old soft teddy bear." Alex says. "What are you telling our son about me?" George says from the door way. "Nothing." Alex says his heart fluttering at the word "Son" as Philip giggles. "Go back to bed bud. You two. Take care of him." Alex says to the dogs as Philip snuggles deep into the covers. Alex places a light kiss on the boy's forehead. "Good night Pip." Alex says walking out of the bedroom switching the light off.

He closes the door. "What happened?" George says concerned. "He had a bad dream. Once he gets more comfortable I'll ask about them." Alex says. George nods as they go down the stairs Alex going back into the kitchen. "Do you have to go back to work." George whines softly. "Yes you big child." Alex says. "But I'm the boss and your married to the boss I can give you as many days off as you'd liked." George says wrapping his arms around the younger man. "Yes but Lafayette and the gang are getting curious and one of us has to go in and stop Jefferson from running the place." Alex says. George frowns. "I'll have my phone with me all day and I'll even leave early." Alex says. "Thomas won't like that." George says. "Jefferson can go suck my dick." Alex says as George playful slaps him. "I'll update you." George says. Alex nods. He goes to finish getting ready. When he comes down the stairs George has Alex's lunch packed and a travel mug full of coffee all ready for him. "You are the best." Alex says giving him a kiss. "So I have been told." George says. "Have a good day Love." George says. "I'll see you in a few hours." Alex says grabbing his briefcase. "Okay. Now go or you're gonna be late." George says the boss side of him coming out. Alex rolls his eyes fondly and blows him a kiss as he shuts the front door. Soon Alex's car pulls out of the estate and it's just George and Philip.   
  
*At Work*   
  
Alex walks in carrying a drink carrier. Elisa was there at the Secretary desk with Angelica. "Good morning 2 thirds of the Schuyler sister's." Alex greets happily. "Alex! You're back!" Eliza says jumping from her desk and rushing to the man. "I am dear Eliza." Alex says. "I have your drink one caramel latte extra sweet". Alex says handing it to her. "And for you dear Angelica your espresso 2 shots vanilla." Alex says. Somebody's happy. Angelica says. "Whatever do you mean?" Alex says as he heads into the offices. "Hello!" Alex chirps happily. "Alex Mon Petit Lion!" Lafayette says. "America's favorite fighting Frenchperson!" Alex says handing them a non fat vanilla latte. "Where have you been?" Hercules says. "Home. What? A guy can't have a few days off?" Alex says handing Hercules his mocha. "No you can but you never take days off." John says as Alex hands him his white chocolate mocha. "Well I took a few days off." Alex says handing Burr his cappuccino. He leaves coffee on Madison and yes even Jefferson's desk. "Woah. You never leave coffee for Jefferson." Aaron says. "Well I decided too. If you need me I'll be in my office." Alex says walking into his office. He hangs up his coat and sets his bag down. When he gets settled at his desk his phone vibrates.

Georgie <3: Why are the dogs on Philip's bed.   
Alex: Because they wouldn't leave even after I scolded them pip said they could said.   
Georgie <3: Okay. I miss you already :(   
Alex: I miss you guys too :( everyone is suspicious. I brought them coffee and I came in happy.   
Georgie <3: we need to have a few more days before we tell them love.  
Alex: I know. Love you keep me updated.   
  
Alex sets his phone down and goes back to work on his work. He hears a loud voice coming from the hallway. "Wait Hamidick actually showed up and brought me coffee?" He hears Thomas Jefferson say. Alex gets up and pockets his phone and exits his office. "What are you complaining about Jeffersuck." Alex says annoyed. "Hamilton." Jefferson spats. "Jefferson." Alex says glaring at the man. "You finally showed up? What happened? Washington grounded you?" Jefferson sneers. Alex growls. He goes to say something when his phone rings. Alex looks to see George calling him and Alex panics. "George?" Alex says. "Lex. Philip panic attack in his sleep I can't get him to wake up." George says panicked. "Okay George I want you to do exactly what I say I'm coming home." Alex says going back to his office in a hurry. He grabs his coat and his bag and grabs keys. His friends tried to ask what was wrong but Alex was frantically giving George directions as he ran out of the office hollering that he would be right back.   
  
*Mr. Vernon.*   
  
Alex rushes inside the house. "George?" Alex calls. "Upstairs!" George says. Alex runs up the stairs. He runs into the room to see George on the edge of the bed Philip was awake he had calmed down thanks to the dogs. "Pip." Alex says. Philip looks up. "Hey buddy George called me saying you had a panic attack in your sleep. You okay?" Alex says. Philip nods. "I'm I'm sorry." Philip squeaks out in fear. Hey buddy Shh. It's alright son we aren't mad. George says soothing. But I made him come home. Philip says. Hey hey. It's okay. Alex says soothing. Your more important. Alex says. Philip looks shocked. Alex's phone rings. "Hello?" Alex says. "Alexander Washington get your ass back to the office now and explain why you rushed out." The couple hears Eliza yell. "Yes Eliza. I'll be right there." Alex says. "Good." Eliza says hanging up. "I gotta go back to the office. I may have caused a scene." Alex says guilty. George sighs fondly. "I'll come with you." George says. "One of us has to stay with Pip." Alex says. "We can take Pip with us." George says. They turn to Philip. "What do you think buddy? Do you want to go to a Law firm?" Alex says. Philip looks at the two men the nods slowly. "Okay bud we will let you get dressed." George says. Philip nods and the two men leave. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alex says. "Well they are going to keep asking questions if we don't do anything." George says. Alex nods. "You're right." Alex says. Soon Philip comes out of his room dressed. "Come on buddy. Let's go." George says. Philip nods. The family of three leave soon after.   
  
*Back at the office.*   
  
Alex and George go through the back way so he could put Philip In his office Alex waiting outside. He hands Philip a book and the boy got excited as he excitedly takes it out of his foster dad's hands. George chuckles and ruffles his hair Philip already reading in the book to care. George tells Philip he will be right back and goes back to Alex. He warps an arm around the younger man's waist. They walk into the entrance of the building and Eliza looks up. "Mr. Washington?" Eliza says. "Hello Elizabeth." George says warmly. "Guys He came back! And he brought the boss!" Eliza says as she walks into the main room the couple following. "Alex! Where did you go? Why did you rush out like that?" John says. "Guys George and I have something to tell you?" Alex says. "You guys getting divorced?" Jefferson says. "Watch it Thomas remember who is writing your pay checks." George barks. "Yes sir sorry sir." Jefferson says quickly. "No actually the reason why George and I have been out of the office and why I ran out like that was because." Alex says. "Remember how we told you 5 months ago that we decided to become foster parents?" Alex says. "Yeah but you guys gave up when you kept getting denied and your new social worker couldn't find anyone for you." Angelica says. "Yeah about that." Alex says. "A couple days ago our social worker Kitty called us. She found a kid who needed a home." George says. The gang get a curious look on their faces. "So we agreed to take him in." Alex says. "You have a kid?!" Lafayette says excitedly. Go get him. Alex says to George. George nods.

"A little warning. He has been abused and he's very quiet and shy so be quiet around him. Jefferson that means you." Alex warns. George comes back out with Philip who was hiding. "Come on buddy. We aren't going anywhere." Alex says. Philip comes out from behind George. "Everyone this is Philip. Our foster son." Alex says. "Mes félicitations les amis". Lafayette says. Alex laughs. "How old is he?" John asks curiously. "Pip here is 8". Alex says. "That's the same age as Theo." Aaron says surprised. "That's it we need a play date scheduled." John says. Aaron looks hesitant. "When your comfortable let me know. I'll talk to Doisa.: Aaron says. Alex nods. Philip tugs on George sleeve. "Yeah kiddo?" George says. Philip points to his office and then does a gesture for wanting his book. George laughs. "Yes Philip you can go read your book." George says. Philip smiles waves goodbye and rushes back to his office. Alex smiling proudly. "Hamilton." Jefferson says. Alex looks up. "Congrats." Jefferson mutters. Alex nods. "Thanks Jefferson." Alex says. "Oh Alex he's adorable!" Eliza says squealing. "He really is." James Madison admits. "I'm gonna spoil him." Eliza says. "Liza." Alex says. "Alexander." Eliza says. "I'm gonna spoil him. I'm naming myself his aunt." Eliza says. "Seconded!" Angelica says. "I'm sure Maria and Peggy will want in." Eliza says. "Oh are we making ourselves Philip's Aunts and Uncles?" Hercules says. "I am gonna be his mimi. Don't ask me why I just am." Laf says. Alex laughs as George shakes his head. That went better than expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate:   
> Alex Mon Petit Lion- Alex My small Lion!  
> Mes félicitations les amis- Congratulations
> 
> I could be wrong got this off google translate anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter! You know the drill! See you when I can :)


	4. Philip has a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip has a nightmare and goes to Alex and George for comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a short chapter that I'm uploading on my tablet before I go to work! I'll try to upload later again this week

"Goodnight Pip." Alex says later that night after they got home from the office. "Goodnight son." George says from the doorway. Philip snuggles into his blankets. "Night." He squeaks. "Come on guys." George does a whistle for the dogs. They reluctantly leave the boy's side Philip rubbing their heads one last time for the night. "If you need anything kiddo just yell or knock." Alex says. Philip nods. George turns off the light and leaves the door open a crack the only light in the room coming from Philip's night lights. Kitty had told the men that Philip was terrified of the dark so Alex went out and bought 2 night lights. Philip was nervous cause Alex had told him that he and his friend Eliza were gonna take him school supplies shopping since he had just gotten enrolled at the local elementary school not far from the law firm. George had also told him that Burr had a daughter his age and she went to the same school. He was put in her class. Philip wondered if she would like him. Or if she was gonna be one of those kids that is rude to him. Philip snuggles deeper into the blankets and closes his eyes.  

Philip awoke with a start. He was panting. He had a nightmare. It was about Mr. Eacker but Mr. Eacker was joined by Mr. George King another one of Philip's previous foster father. Only Mr. King was worse than Mr. Eacker. Philip tried to go back to sleep he really did, but he just couldn't. So Philip lifts the covers off of his body and quietly opens his door. He could hear snores coming from his foster fathers room. Come on Philip. You can do it. His mind said. Don't do it Philip you're gonna make them angry. His mind also told him. But Alex did say I could come. Philip thinks. So he knocks quietly. One of them must of been a light sleeper cause the next thing he heard was footsteps coming to the door. When it opens Philip sees Alex there.

"Hey buddy. Why are you up?" Alex whispers. "Did you have a nightmare?" Alex whispers. Philip nods. "Did you try to go back to sleep and it didn't work?" Alex adds. Philip nods confused. "I have been there come on bud. You can sleep in here tonight." Alex whispers. Philip was being guided into the room. Alex nudges George softly. "Georgie scoot over. We got a visitor." Alex says. George lifts his head. "Philip?" George says. "He had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep." Alex says. George scoots over letting Alex crawl into him. Alex taps his spot on the bed and Philip gets on the bed. Alex throws the duvet over him. "Get some sleep Pip." Alex says snuggling into George's side. Philip yawns and scoots a little closer to Alex. George pulls both of them closer and throws an arm around the both of them. Philip closes his eyes and falls into a dreamless sleep feeling at peace for the first time in a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww! Hope you enjoyed. You know the drill comments are appreciated. I'll try to upload this week.


	5. A Month Later and A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Month later, George and Alex fight and Philip runs away because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me 4000 times to upload as I am on my phone writing this and it is being stupid. Anyways there will a be a fight between Whamilton #sorrynotsorry. Anyways Read on!

Things had been going well for Philip at his new home. He really liked it there. And he had slowly but not entirely  warm up to his new caregivers. But things had been tense for the last week. Apparently Alex and George both got important court cases and they were both extremely busy. But they always made sure to make time for Philip which Phil was grateful for. He also became very fast friends with Theo Burr when he went to his new school for the first time. They had everything in common. And Theo was surprisingly understand of Philip's past abuse after Aaron had sat down with her and explained to her why the boy was a little jumpy and quiet. Theo had been protective of him ever since. Anyways, Philip was reading another one of his books when he hears yelling.

"Damn it George stop working for 1 Godamn second and look at me!" He hears Alex yell. The shouting continues for awhile and Philip covered his ears as he grabbed his coat and raced down the stairs. His foster parents must of heard him cause they turned to see him running out of the house tears falling down his face. Philip ran and didn't look back. He kept running till he reached his destination. The Burr residence. Philip ran up the steps and knocked. Soon he is faced to faced with John. "Phil? Buddy what are you doing all the way across town?" John says looking for a car. He sees the tears falling down the boy's face. "Oh Philip come inside." John says ushering him inside. "John?" Aaron says as he comes in Theo following. "Pip!" Theo says. Philip looks up and rushes to his best friend. Theo hugs him. Aaron and John look at each other. "Philip bud what are you doing here by yourself?" Aaron says softly. "AAlex and George were were fighting." Philip stutters. "And did the raised voices freak you out?" Aaron says softly. Philip nods. "Do they know you ran out?" Aaron says. Philip shrugs. "I'm gonna go call Alexander." Aaron says. "I can do it." John says. Aaron nods and John leaves the room phone in hand.

"Come on bud let's get you home okay?" Aaron says. Philip shrugs. "Come on kiddo. They must be worried sick about you." Aaron says. John comes back in. "Alex he's fine. Aaron is gonna bring him home. No need to call the cops tell Washington to come home." John says. John says bye and hangs up. "Come on Philip let's get you home." Aaron says. Theo gives Philip a tight hug. "See you at school." Theo says. Philip nods and Aaron grab his keys and the two head to Aaron's car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aaron pulls up at Mt. Vernon and they walk up the estate driveway. Aaron goes to knock when the door is ripped open. "Philip! Oh my goodness." Alex says pulling the boy in a tight hug. "You had us so worried Philip we are so so so sorry for fighting." Alex says as George walks in relieved to see that his foster son was home safe. "We shouldn't have fought so loud. Especially with you in the house." Alex says. "We are really sorry Pip." Alex says. Philip starts crying. "Don't send me away I'm sorry for running away." Philip says making the couple's and Aaron's hearts break. "Oh Philip. Son we aren't sending you away." George says softly. "Your your not?" Philip says. "No of course not Philip. You're staying here." Alex says.  George hugs his family and looks up at Burr. "Thank you for bringing him home." George says softly. Aaron nods. "Well I knew something was wrong when he showed up out of the blue and crying. He ran all the way to my house." Aaron says shocked. "Philip you ran 5 miles?" Alex says. Philip nods. "I I didn't know know where to to go go, and so I I went to Theo." Philip says. Alex holds him tight. "Oh Philip." Alex says breaking down. "I'm going to head home. I'll see you at work." Aaron says. The couple nod. "Phil? Do me a favor. Don't runaway again. It looks like you gave your parents quiet a fright." Aaron says. Philip nods. "Okay Mr. Burr. Thank you." Philip says. Aaron nods and he leaves.

"Oh Philip. Oh my boy." Alex says protectively. Philip buries himself into Alex's shirt. And they sat there on the floor. "Philip? How much did you hear?" Alex says. "I heard yelling so I blocked it out, and ran away." Philip says. "We are so sorry buddy. We just want you to know that you had nothing to do with that fight." Alex says as George nods. "Things have been tense lately and we should of waited till you were asleep or until you went to school." Alex says. "Why were you fighting?" Philip squeaks. "That would be my fault." George says. Alex gives him a look. "I had been ignoring Alex and you ever since we got home from work. I had been working on a work report and I got invested into it. We are so sorry Philip." George says. "You said a bad word." Philip looks up at Alex. Alex winces. "Sorry Pip. Do not repeat it." Alex says. Philip nods. Alex gives him a kiss on the head. "Go get cleaned up."Alex says. Philip nods and hugs George quickly before running up the stairs.

Alex sits down on the bottom of the steps and puts his head in his hands. "I'm Such an idiot." Alex mutters. "Hey do not call yourself that." George says sitting down next to him. "George I was the one who started the fight. If I hadn't." Alex says breaking down. "Shhh love it's okay. He's safe shhh baby please don't cry." George says. "I'm sorry." George says. "I'm sorry too." Alex says as George wipes away his tears with his thumbs. "I'm going to give the court case to Burr." Alex says. "Baby." George says. "It's honestly too much for us George. We had a fight in front of our foster son who has PTSD due to abuse. I should of know! I was in his position for Christ's sake." Alex says. "Besides, Burr's a better lawyer than me." Alex says. "You're the best lawyer I know." George says loving. "If you're giving your case up. I'll give mine to Angelica." George says. "Georgie." Alex says. "No. This is both our fault. We both have been working too hard on these cases. We have a child now Lexie we have to cut back on hours to focus on him and each other." George says. Alex leans into his side. "I suppose you're right. Okay we'll both give up our cases. For more time with Philip." Alex says. George presses a kiss to Alex's head. Philip was at the top of the stairs listening in. They were both giving up work? For him? No one had ever done that before. Especially for him. Maybe Philip was wrong about them after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See told you there would be a fight! And oh poor Philip he ran all the way to the Burr Residence just to see Theo. Makes my heart go <333 anyways I want to just warn you that next chapter there will be smut. But since I'm sorta religious it won't be super explicit If that isn't your thing don't worry I won't mind if you feel like skipping the next chapter. See you next update!


	6. Philip Goes To The Principal's Office.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip gets into a fight at school defending Theo and gets sent to the principal's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking god I'm so fucking sorry guys!!!! I got so busy with school and work and my other series. I tried editing my smut chapter I originally had for chapter 6 but I kept like procrastinating and it didn't get done so i wanted to re write chapter 6 and ended up getting MASSIVE writers block on it. So this is originally Chapter 7 but now it's Chapter 6. I promise I won't go a long time uploading! Thank you so much for your patience! If you need a refresher feel free to re read the previous chapters before starting this one!

George was in his office on a conference call. "I feel like if we Give this client to Burr." John Adams says. "I have the right to say who and who can't have the case, and I choose Aaron Burr." George says. His cell phone rings. George looks at it and frowns when he sees the number for Philip's school calling. "One moment." George says putting the conference call on hold.

"Hello?" George says answering the phone. "Mr. George Washington?" A voice says. "This is he." George says. "Hi. It's Mr. Franklin from Virginia Elementary School?" The principal says. "Yes what can I do for you?" George says. "Well I have your foster son Philip here." Franklin says. "Is he okay?" George says concerned. "He's alright Sir, but I need you or your partner to come down." Ben Franklin says. "I am on my way." George says hanging up. "Sorry to leave gentlemen but I have to go." George says ending the conference call. He grabs his coat and his keys and leaves his office. He knocks on His husband's door. "Alex?" George says. "I just got the call as well. Go." Alex says opening it. George nods. "I'll be back." George says. Alex nods and George leaves

 

***At the school***

 

George walks in and is ushered into the Principal's office. "Mr. Washington sorry for the inconvenience." Ben Franklin says. "Not a problem." George says shaking the man's hand. He sees Philip and goes over to him and kneels down. "Philip? What happened buddy?" George says. "He was making fun of Theo so I pushed him." Philip squeaks out. "Who was?" George says. "N-Nelson K-King." Philip stutters. George tenses up. _King_. He had read the name on his file. Oh boy did he _hate_ Fredrick King for what he did to Philip. 

 

George looks at the Principal. "Mr. King fought back and pushed Philip after Philip defended his friend." Ben says. "He isn't coming in here right?" George says. "I um." Ben says. Nelson and his father walk In. "Mr. Washington." Frederick says. "Mr. King." George says sternly. "I see you took in him." Frederick spats as Philip slides down in his chair. "Why yes my partner and I did take in Philip." George says. "Mr. King it has come to my understanding that Nelson pushed Philip." Ben says. My Nelson _would_ never. Frederick says. "Oh like how you would never hurt a child?" George spats out. "What are you saying Washington?" Frederick says. "I am saying that I know you abused my son. I won't hesitate to send you to court because of it." George says. Frederick laughs. "I would love to see you try." He says.

 

"You do know I'm a lawyer right? I also own a law firm and my husband is a lawyer." George says. Frederick gulps. "I won't hesitate to send you to court." George threatens. Ben clears his throat. "Okay gentleman." Ben says. "Philip will not be getting suspended but you Mr. Nelson will not go near him or Miss Burr, Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Franklin says. But I. Nelson says. "Do I make myself clear Nelson?" Ben says. "Yes sir." Nelson says. "Good. You may leave." Ben says. Nelson mutters something as he and Mr. King leave George throwing him one last glare.

 

"I wanna go home." Philip squeaks out. "Can I?" George says. "He's your son. If you feel like pulling him out for the rest of the day, Go ahead." Ben says. "Come on bud. Go get your stuff and we will go see Alex." George says. Philip perks up and goes to his classroom, George waiting out in the hall. Philip comes back out and he and George leave. "W-would you really take Mr. King to court?" Philip squeaks out. "Of course Pip. He abused you and got away with it." George says. Philip smiles and he grabs The man's hand, he is surprised at first but soon they walk to the car.

 

***At The Law Firm***

 

They walk inside the law firm and they greet Eliza. "Philip!" Eliza says. "Liza!" Philip says going to hug her. "Hi buddy what are you doing here?" Eliza says. "There was a little mishap at school, Philip wanted to leave." George says. "Oh no! Well you're here now." Eliza says. Philip nods. "Alex is in his office sir. He's been worried." Eliza says. "Thank you Elizabeth." George says. She nods and goes back to work as George pushes the door to the offices open. "Philip my boy!" Lafayette says. Philip waves happily. "Sir there are some documents I need you to sign." Lafayette says. "I will get on that thank you Lafayette." George says. They nod and go back to their desk.

 

George and Phillip head to Alex's office. George knocks and he walks in after he hears a "come in" "Hi darling." George says happily as he walks in with Philip. Alex stands up and walks over to them greeting  George with a kiss. "Pip! What are you doing here?" Alex says. "He wanted to leave." George says. "Alex! George threatened to take Mr. King to court!" Philip says. "King? Like Fredrick King? Your old foster father?" Alex says. Philip nods. "Well good for George then." Alex says making Philip giggle. "Pip I got some books over there if you want to read." Alex says. Philip's eyes go wide and he rushes to the book shelf.

 

"You threatened King huh?" Alex says as George pulls him closer. "Of course I did. He deserves it." George says. Alex kisses George cheek. "You're super sexy when you're angry." Alex whispers. George's eyes go dark for a minute. "Alexander. Not with Philip in the room." George says lowly. Alex chuckles and buries his head in his chest George wrapping his arms around him and placing a kiss on his head. Philip looks up from his book and smiles softly. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so much for sticking with me and waiting patiently for me to upload. I'm done with school now until I start college and but I still work a lot so I don't know when I'll upload again but i needed to get this out. About the chapter i had originally planned. Don't worry nothing important happened. Just Whamilton smut. With Pip sleeping over at Burrs. So yeah not really important. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!
> 
> My tumblr is "iamnotthrowingawaymyship" (come chat!)
> 
> Till next time my friends! 
> 
> ~Rascal


	7. A Trip to the Hospital (For Alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Alex being Alex which lands him in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I told you I wouldn't forget this story! :) I'm NOT sorry for what's to come in this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Have fun! 
> 
> *Goes to hide*

Alex was in his office working on a case report. He hadn't eaten in awhile and he hadn't been sleeping either, he would just lay in bed with his eyes open just staring at the ceiling. It wasn't like Alex _couldn't_ sleep. He could believe it or not. But Alex's new case he had gotten from Burr when they had switched cases, well let's just say it needed a _lo_ t of work. He had gotten it a week ago and since then he hadn't been eating or sleeping. He ate a little bit during family dinners but than after that. Well Alex wasn't doing a good job at taking care of himself.

 

"Alex?" Hercules says walking into his office John and Lafayette following "Yeah Herc?" Alex says. "You okay?" Hercules says. "Yeah I'm fine. Why are you asking?" Alex says. "You look pale? And you have bags under your eyes." Hercules says. "I'm fine Hercules." Alex says standing up. "You positive?" John says. "Yeah John I'm-" Alex starts but doesn't get to finish cause he collapses on the floor. "Alex!" Lafayette says rushing over to their friend. "I heard a thud what happened?" Aaron says as he and Angelica walk In. "Oh my god Alex." Angelica says. "Washington. Go get Washington!" Hercules says panicked. Aaron runs out of the door and down the building's hallway to his boss's office.

 

Aaron knocks rapidly. "Come in." George calls. Aaron opens the door to see George, Madison and Jefferson were also there in front of his desk paper work sprawled out in front of the three. "Sir, it's Alexander." Aaron breathes out panting. George jumps out of his seat and runs down the hallway. "Alex, Where is he?" George says. "We called an ambulance they are on their way." John says as George crouches down. "What happened." George says breathless. Hercules recalls what happened. "Damn it Alexander." George curses. "I should of known." George mutters. "Angelica, Philip is going to be here soon I need you and Eliza to distract him when the ambulance gets here. Got it?" George says. "Yes sir." Angelica says leaving the room to go find her sister. George looks down at Alex and frowns.

 

"Oh Alex." George breathes out. The paramedics soon arrive and they load Alex onto the stretcher and George asks if he can go with. "Family-" The paramedic starts. I'm his damn partner. George barks. "My apologies sir yes you can." He says. George follows them and he looks to see Philip standing there looking confused. He gets a look at Alex on the stretcher, Eliza and Angie trying their best to distract him. "I'll be right there I have to go talk to my son." George says to the paramedic. "Philip." George says. "Alex is is he he." Philip stutters. "It's alright Pip Alex is fine he just passed out. I want you to do me a favor and stay with Eliza and Angelica I'll call you once I know." George says. "Go sir." Eliza says. George goes and gets in the ambulance. 

 

 ***Hospital***  

  
  
George sat in the waiting room his knee bouncing up and down.  He had been there for almost an hour and still nothing.  "Mr. George Washington?" A doctor says coming out. George stands up. "How is he?" George breathes out. "Mr. Hamilton is fine sir. He is dehydrated and he hadn't been eating." The doctor says. "He also was sleep deprived, and it looked like he was over working himself. I recommend bed rest for the remaining of the week until his body recovers." The doctor says. "Is he awake?" George says. "Not yet but we have him hooked up to IV's  to get fluids in him." The doctor says. "Can I see him?" He says. "Yes. Do you need me to contact anyone for you?" The doctor says. "Yes a Ms. Elizabeth Schuyler she is watching my son." George says handing her the contact information. I will go call her sir. The doctor says. She escorts him to Alex's room and then leaves to go call Eliza.  George sits down in a chair next to Alex's bed and reaches for his hand. He doesn't know how long he is sitting there until he feels movement from the bed and George looks up to see Alex waking up.

 

"Lexie Darling thank god you're awake." George says. "Georgie where am I?" Alex says. "Xander you're in the hospital my love." George says. "What happened?" Alex says. "You passed out darling." George says. "I passed out?" Alex says. George recalls what happened. "You gave us all quiet a fright love, including Philip." George says. "Philip? He saw?" Alex says. "He saw you being carried away on a stretcher." George says. Alex lays his head back down on the pillow. "Alex darling why didn't you tell me you weren't eating, weren't sleeping." George says softly. "I didn't want you to make such a fuss over me." Alex says. George rubs his thumb over the finger that holds Alex's wedding and engagement rings. "Alex of course I would of made a fuss. You're _my_ husband. I'm supposed to make a fuss over you."  George says. "It's not a big deal." Alex mutters. "Alexander yes it is. You weren't taking care of your self, and you promised me when we first got together that you would start doing that." George says sternly. "I'm sorry George. I got so invested in this case. I'm sorry." Alex says. "Shhh." George says rubbing his back.

 

There's a knock on the door and the doctor from before walks in. "Mr. Hamilton you're awake." The doctor says.  Alex greets the doctor weakly. "As I was telling your partner, Mr Hamilton I'm afraid I need you to go on bed rest for the rest of the week." The doctor says. "But I." Alex says. "No but's Mr. Hamilton. You were severely dehydrated and sleep deprived not to mention you hadn't eaten anything in 3 days." The doctor says. "Bed rest. No going into work, no doing work. You are to _stay_ in bed and rest." The doctor says sternly. Alex pouts. "I'll make sure he stays in bed Doctor." George says. "Good. Also you have visitors. I'll let them in." The doctor says leaving. "I'm such an idiot." Alex says. "Alexander James Hamilton Washington do not call yourself that, _ever."_ George says. "But I." Alex says. "No. Not allowed." George says. "If you're an idiot than I am an idiot for not realizing this." George says. "How did I get so lucky?" Alex says. "No my love _I'm_ the lucky one I hired you and broke my own rule." George says placing a small kiss on Alex's forehead. There's a small knock on the door and Eliza and Philip poke their heads in.

 

"Can we come in?" Eliza says. "Eliza! My "wife" and Philip my boy!" Alex says as Philip runs in and goes to the bed. "How are you feeling?" Eliza says. "Fine. The doctor is putting me on bed rest." Alex mutters. "Good." Eliza says. Philip buries himself against Alex's chest. "I'm sorry for scaring you Pip." Alex says softly. "It's okay." Philip squeaks out. "It is not okay Pip. I wasn't taking care of myself. " Alex says. "Well now you're going to! Right George?" Philip says. "That's right son. We will help you." George says. "I assume you aren't going to be at work tomorrow sir?" Eliza says. "I'm going to be working from home for the rest of the week Eliza." George says. "I'll let the others know." Eliza says. "I'm going to go home to Maria. Get better Alex okay? Don't you dare touch that laptop of yours or even check your emails all week. I forbid you." Eliza says. "Yes Eliza." Alex says rolling his eyes and chuckling. "I mean it Alexander." Eliza scolds. "I'll take care of it Eliza." George says. "Good." Eliza says. Eliza says goodbye and she leaves. Philip cuddles against Alex, the younger man running his fingers through the boys hair, humming softly. George smiles lovingly. For the first time in awhile they truly _felt_ like a family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Comes out of hiding* 
> 
> Soooooo How was that? I'M NOT SORRY FOR WHAT I DID! YELL AT ME ALL YOU WANT! 
> 
> In fact I expect the yelling I knew it was coming when I wrote this.
> 
> Come yell at me over on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship
> 
>  
> 
> Till next time friends! 
> 
> ~Rascal


	8. Bed Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the title says. Alex is on Bed Rest and is not allowed to leave said bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!, Happy Holidays, This will be the last update of this story till 2018!! I hope you all enjoy this one!! and thank you for your patience I truly appreciative it! :)

"George. Georgeeeee." Alex says to George who was asleep on his side that night after he left the hospital.

"What Alex." George says half asleep.

"I'm bored." Alex whines.

"Than go to sleep." George says.

"But I'm not tried." Alex says.

George turns around to look at his husband.

"Alexander _half_ of the reason why you went to the hospital was because you passed out due to lack of sleep, go to  _sleep_." George says turning around again.

Alex huffs crossing his arms across his chest. Alex turns on his side and yawns. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. He wakes up later when he feels a weight on his stomach. He opens one eye to see Philip there.

"Hi Pip." Alex mutters.

"Are you sleeping?" Philip says.

"Yes." Alex says.

"Good. Cause George said that sometimes you close your eyes and only pretend you're sleeping so he asked me to check."  Philip says.

Alex groans.

"Of course he did. Betrayed by my own husband." Alex says.

George comes back in carrying a tray of food.

"Good job Philip." George says as Philip gets off Alex.

"Traitor." Alex says pouting.

"Whatever do you mean my dear? I am simply following doctors orders." George says.

"You brought Philip into this and turned him _against_ me." Alex pouts.

"Oh well I guess I did." George says as Philip giggles.

"What do you got there?" Alex says.

"Food that you are supposed to eat, I also made you a protein shake." George says.

Alex makes a face.

"Alex do you want to end up in the hospital again?" George says. Alex taking the food muttering something under his breath.

"Philip don't you have school bud?" Alex says.

Philip nods.

"It's 6 am love Philip doesn't go to school till 7:30." George says.

"Oh right." Alex says.

Philip giggles.

"Philip are you hungry bud?" George says.

Philip nods.

"Okay kiddo I'll be right back." George says.

Philip snuggles into Alex as George leaves. He comes back with another tray with two plates of food and 1 cup of Orange juice for Philip and a cup of coffee for himself.

"Here you go bud." George says placing the tray on the bed.

Philip hums happily.

"Eat up bud you have to get ready for school soon." George says.

Philip nods as he eats his food. When he is done George takes the plate.

"Go get ready bud." George says.

Philip nods hugs Alex and leaves the room. Alex sighs sadly.

"Do I have to stay in bed all day?" Alex says.

"For the rest of the week while your body recovers." George says.

Alex huffs.

"Not _my_ orders Xander." George says.

"I know." Alex mutters.

"Finish eating my love." George says placing a kiss on his head and grabbing the other plates. Philip comes back In.

"Hi buddy what do you need?" Alex says.

"I just wanted to say goodbye and that I hope you feel better." Philip says making Alex's heart swell.

"Aww goodbye buddy. Have a good day at school okay?" Alex says.

Philip nods as George walks back in.

"Ready to go bud?" George says.

Philip nods.

"I'll be back Darling." George says giving Alex a loving kiss.

Alex nods and the two leave. Alex puts the empty plate on the night stand and snuggles back into the covers. When George comes back 20 minutes later he grabs the tray and takes it downstairs. He then comes back up the stairs and crawls back under the covers grabbing his computer from his night stand he opens it. He reaches for his glasses and when he does Alex snuggles into his side. George smiles and leans down and gives him a kiss on the forehead and then he goes to work. 

 

  
 ***Later***  

  
  
Alex wakes up slowly.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." George says from his side of the bed not looking up from his laptop.

Alex sits up.

"How long was I sleep?" Alex says.

"2 hours it's currently 10:15." George says.

Alex nods and yawns again.

"You hungry love?" George says.

"I could eat." Alex says.

"I'll be right back." George says.

He comes back 10 minutes later with the dogs, their beds, and a bowl of fruit.

"I thought the dogs aren't allowed in here." Alex states simply.

"Well today I'm feeling _generous_." George says as he places their beds on the floor and whistles for them to go to the beds. George comes back on the bed once the dogs are settled and hands Alex the bowl of fruit.

"Feed me?" Alex says George sighs fondly and grabs the bowl again.

"You know last time I did this was on our honeymoon." George says feeding Alex a strawberry. Alex hums happily.

"I remember that although it involved _less_ clothing." Alex says. George chuckles as Alex cuddles closer.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Alex says.

"I know." George says.

Alex's phone rings and he reaches for it.

"Hello?" Alex says.

"Eliza? Calm down. Tell me exactly what's wrong." Alex says.

George looks concerned.

"It's just George and I right now Pip is at school." Alex says.

"Bring her by." He adds.

He hangs up and George looks to Alex for confirmation.

"Maria. Her "ex" husband showed back up at her apartment today." Alex says.

"Is she alright?" George says.

Alex shakes his head.

"Eliza got to her in time and James was taken away but she's shaken up." Alex says.

George nods in understanding. He goes to take the bowl of fruit away when Alex whines.

"Oh? You want it back." George says.

"Yes but _you_ have to keep feeding me." Alex says.

"You're such a dork." George says.

"Yes but I'm your dork." Alex says as George chuckles.

Alex's phone chimes and he sends a text back. Soon there's a knock on their bedroom door.

"Come in." George says.

Eliza opens the door and ushers Maria inside.

"Oh Maria." Alex says opening his arms.

Maria rushes into them and Alex holds her.

"Shhhhh." Alex says rubbing her back.

"She wanted to come here instead of coming to my place." Eliza says.

"That's fine, I know Alex and Maria were close in college." George says.

"He was my best friend in college. Well his best friend that _wasn't_ Laf John or Herc." Maria says chuckling.

"Wait a minute were you feeding Alex fruit? That's adorable." Eliza says laughing.

"Liza shut up." Alex says pouting as he let's go of Maria.

"He told me to." George says.

"Which reminds me." Maria says slapping Alex's shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for." Alex says.

"That was for being an idiot and not taking care of yourself." Maria scolds.

"Do you know how worried I was when Eliza called me?! I was worried sick! Alexander Washington. _Worried_ sick." Maria says.

"I'm sorry." Alex says.

"You're damn right you're sorry. You will not do that again mister." Maria says.

"Yes ma'am." Alex mutters.

George looks impressed.

"How did you?" George starts.

"Alex always did this in college. The guys couldn't make him stop so they always came to me." Maria says.

"She always took away my computer and locked me in my bedroom till I slept." Alex says.

Maria smirks proudly.

"Huh." George says.

"Miss. Lewis don't you have a restraining order against Mr. Reynolds?" George says changing the subject.

Maria nods.

"Alex got it for me." Maria says.

"Is he going against it? That prick." Alex mutters.

"I'm taking him to court." Maria says.

"Alex I know it's probably not a good time, but could you represent me?" Maria says softly.

"You bet your ass I will represent you!" Alex says.

"I'm disobeying the doctors orders for one minute." Alex says getting out of the bed to hug Maria.

"Alexander." George and Eliza scold.

"Thank you Lex now back to bed." Maria says.

Alex grumbles as he goes back into the bed.

"Don't worry Maria with me as your lawyer I guarantee you that you _will_ win." Alex says.

Maria smiles.

"We will let you get rest I just wanted to come see you." Maria says.

Alex smiles.

"Understood. Go home with Eliza do not go to your apartment." Alex says.

"Miss Lewis if you need me or one of my employees to escort you to your apartment we will be happy to do it." George says.

"Thank you Mr. Washington. I'll take you up on that offer in a little while." Maria says.

George nods.

"If I can tell you something Sir? I thought you were too good for Alex at first, but then I realized you're _exactly_ what he needed."  Maria says making George smile as Alex intertwines their hands together George pressing a kiss to his knuckle.

Maria gives Alex a kiss on the cheek.

"Rest Alex. Do not even think about going on that computer or checking your emails." Maria says.

Alex nods.

"I won't Maria." Alex says.

"Good." Maria says going back to Eliza the woman connecting their hands together.

They say goodbye and head out of the estate.

"You and Maria are pretty close." George says.

"George Washington are you _jealous_?" Alex says faking a gasp.

"What? No I'm not jealous." George says quickly.

"You're jealous! Oh Georgie relax. Maria and I had a thing in college I admit but it was a friend's with benefits kind of thing. Then she started dating Reynolds." Alex says.

"We called it off still being best friends." Alex says.

George didn't look too convinced.

"George baby. _Relax._ You have nothing to worry about. Maria is happy with Eliza and I'm happy and totally in love with you." Alex says.

George smiles at that.

"Okay. God you're lucky I love you." George says.

Alex's heart swells.

"I love you too George." Alex says.

George gives Alex a loving kiss and it escalates into a make out session between the two. Before things could get heated they hear the front door open.

"Mr. Washington? Alex? It's Aaron I'm dropping Philip off." Burr calls.

George curses and looks at his watch.

"The time went by fast." He mutters as Alex chuckles.

George gets off the bed and opens the bedroom door.

"Up here Burr!" George calls.

They hear footsteps and laughter coming up the stairs.

"Hi Mr. Washington!" Theo says happily.

"Hi Miss. Burr my you have grown since I saw you last." George says.

"She got my height." Aaron says.

"She and Philip made Alex something during art class apparently." Aaron says.

"Oh?" George says.

Philip nods as George lets them Into the bedroom.

"Darling you have visitors." George says.

"I do?" Alex says as Philip runs in with Theo.

"Pip! Theo!" Alex says.

"Alex during art class Theo and I made you cards!" Philip says.

"You guys did?" Alex says.

"Yeah! Philip said you weren't feeling well and that you had to go to the doctors because of it. So we made you cards!" Theo says.

Alex looked like he was gonna cry.

"See! Here you go!" Philip says as he and Theo hand him the cards.

Alex looks at the cards and he starts crying.

"Alex? Why are you crying?" Philip says.

"I'm not crying. I have allergies." Alex says.

George frowns and hurries to his husband.

"Darling?" George says.

"Thank you guys. This is honestly the nicest thing anyone has done for me." Alex says.

\"Well you're a good person Alex! You deserve it!" Philip says.

Alex laughs.

"Thank you Pip. Thank you Theo." Alex says.

"You're welcome!" Theo says.

"Come on Theo darling we have to go home." Aaron says.

"Coming daddy!" Theo says.

Theo gives Alex a quick hug and then says bye to Philip and George. She skips out of the room. Aaron says goodbye and goes to follow his daughter.

"Aaron?" Alex says making Aaron stop.

"You have a really great kid." Alex says.

Aaron smiles.

"You as well Alexander. Philip is a special boy." Aaron says.

He says goodbye and leaves.

"Pip come here." Alex says.

Philip drops his stuff and gets on the bed and Alex pulls Philip into a hug.

"Thank you kiddo." Alex says.

Philip smiles.

"You're welcome!" Philip says.

"Hey wanna do something?" Alex says smirking mischievously

"Alexander what are you doing?" George warns.

Alex whispers in Philip's ear. Philip giggles and then jumps on George.

"Alex I got him!" Philip says.

Alex crawls over to them and then smirks.

"Hahaha very funny Alex." George says.

Alex reaches over to George's side and tickles him.

"Alex. Stop I'm I'm ." George says bursting into a fit of laughter.

Philip laughs happily.  Yeah everything was gonna be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? good chapter to end 2017? I hope so! Let me know what you thought down below!!
> 
> My tumblr: http://iamnotthrowingawaymyship.tumblr.com/ (come say hi!) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean everything! 
> 
> Happy Holidays!! See ya next year!!
> 
> ~Rascal

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? I am open to your feedback and comments. Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Find me at tumblr: http://speedilyunabashedhologram.tumblr.com/


End file.
